


Avada Kedavra

by grace_lou_freebush



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Experimentation, Ficlet, Gen, Post-War, There's not really any plot, Unspeakable Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grace_lou_freebush/pseuds/grace_lou_freebush
Summary: Unspeakable Hermione Granger is on the Death team, and her focus of research is on theAvada Kedavra.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Avada Kedavra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hiyas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyas/gifts).



> This fic is entirely Hiyas's fault.
> 
> Brief mention that while the fic concept is kind of crack-ish, Hermione does perform a lot of Killing Curses, including a scene involving a lab rat (no rats were harmed in the making of this fic). So if that content is not your cup of tea, please move along.

Hermione clipped the throw pillow to the target.

 _Sorry, Molly_ , she thought with zero remorse. She'd always thought it was ugly, and now that her divorce with Ron was finalized, she was only too happy to donate it to her research as an Unspeakable.

" _Avada Kedavra_ blocking experiment, case number six-eight-one-one-five - throw pillow, test number three. Unspeakable H. Granger," she spoke clearly into the Death Room to record the experiment. Then she stepped behind the protective wall, aimed her wand through the aligned opening, gathered up her anger, and cast the Unforgivable.

A flash of acid green. A quiet _poof_. A flurry of feathers.

Hermione waited until all the feathers fluttered to the ground before she left the protective confines. She'd stepped out immediately after test one, and had picked down feathers out of her hair for _weeks_. When the coast was clear, she headed over to the pillow's remains.

"Throw pillow damage: fabric shredded, most feathers singed. Test dummy damage: none visible. Test number three complete."

The giddiness seeped out of her veins while looking at the carnage. Lightly padded armour would be useful against a direct AK once, but that wasn't entirely practical for the Aurors in a wand fight. Three consistent results was enough for Hermione to move on to the next material on her list.

***

" _Avada Kedavra_ blocking experiment, case number six-eight-one-one-five - three millimetre thick, treated leather, test number six. Unspeakable H. Granger."

Hermione had a good feeling about this one. The same cut of leather had held up admirably against five direct AKs, only mild burns marring the tanned leather. She was on live animal testing now, the furthest into her experiment yet.

She placed the leather-swaddled rat on the podium, prayed it survived, and took her place behind the barrier.

She had to repeat the spell four times before her _Avada Kedavra_ jetted out of her wand. Cringing, Hermione peeked out one eye to see if her spell had hit. A little, black star spoked out of the center of the wrapped leather.

Hurrying over, she quickly released the rat. It swayed dizzily on the podium, alive but clearly affected in some way.

"Leather damage: slight scuffing concurrent with previous tests, otherwise undamaged. Test rat damage: alive, dazed, no physical marks, observe for further symptoms. Test number six complete."

***

"Thank you for meeting with me, Nick," Hermione told the ghost as he glided through the wall of the testing room.

"Not at all, Miss Granger, always willing to help out a fellow Gryffindor."

Hermione smiled. She'd finally finished her design for Auror armour, but she still had more research to investigate. 

The Aurors now fought in full, silver plate armour reinforced with leather lining. She imagined they were quite slow now, but it didn't matter as much when they didn't have to do as much ducking and dodging. It had taken her some time to get the combination just right, but she was finally satisfied with her results.

Biting back her grin before it could morph into a giggle, Hermione forced herself not to picture the suited up Aurors marching around like Medieval knights and focused back on the _actual_ former knight before her.

"Right, Nick, if you wouldn't mind…" Carefully walking around the ghost, she ushered him into place at her target. When he floated where she wanted him, she continued, "I'd just like to fire some spells at you, if that's okay, and I'll have you relay your experience after each one."

"I can see why you would ask for a ghost of my caliber and courage for assistance. I will do so with pride!"

Hermione thanked him and rattled off the case number, test subject number and name, and her own name before retreating to her bunker. She called out several different spells, beginning with simple charms and working her way up through some more difficult jinxes and curses. Nick obediently described anything he felt - which turned out to be not much.

"Last one!" She called before mustering up all the rage she could and shouting, " _Avada Kedavra!_ "

A shock of green light, then—

"Oh, that tickled!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you're still here, thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought, if you're so inclined.


End file.
